


The Visit

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Colditz (1972), Secret Army
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: Brandt comes across Mohn whilst visiting a hospital.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Visit

Dressed in his Luftwaffe uniform, looking smart and polished, Erwin Brandt entered through the hospital ward doors, glancing around him to catch his bearings. He approached the nurse’s station and tapped on the desk.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for a Major Hirsch. Is he in these quarters?”

The nurse informed him that the patient had recently been moved into another hospital to recuperate and passed him the details. 

“Ah, not to worry, thank you,” he said, reading over them and flashing a smile. He was about to leave when he heard a moan coming from the nearest bed to the door.

The man wrapped in the covers was struggling to sit up, wincing in pain, looking pale and disorientated, clutching his stomach. The scar under the man’s eye was striking and Brandt had the feeling he’d seen his face before. It was a handsome face but also a stern one, one that he suspected would look just as stern had the man been out of hospital.

Noticing there was no nurse available to help, Brandt approached the bed. “Here, allow me.” He attempted to take the young man’s arm but he was shaken off.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Brandt held his hands in almost a form of dramatic surrender against the enemy. “Well if you can’t take a little assistance, I apologise.”

“I’m quite capable of sitting up.”

“I never stated otherwise.” Brandt put his hand out to shake. “I’m Major Erwin Brandt.”

The man shuffled uncomfortably and nodded to signify he had heard and understood.

Brandt laughed. “And do you also have a name or are you simply the strong and silent type?”

“Major Mohn,” the man replied, reluctantly taking his hand finally and shaking it. He wondered why the Luftwaffe officer was suddenly making himself comfortable on the chair beside his bed. “It is really not necessary to ‘lift my spirits’.”

“I assure you I come in peace, one German to another.” He slapped his knees and chuckled. “I thought I recognised your face from the papers and now your name confirms. Quite the hero I hear.”

Mohn allowed a light smile to emerge from his lips. “I have heard of your name also. Tell me, Major, do you normally wander through hospitals assisting men you only know by reputation?”

“Only when they look as though they could use some help. I was visiting someone else but was told he has moved on which is typical of my friend. I suspect you too will be moved on in no time at all, yes?”

Mohn sighed. “I already have been moved on, moved on to this new…state of being.”

“Serious damage?”

Mohn’s face creased and he pouted. “Sufficient yes.”

“I’m terribly sorry. But you’ll recover enough?”

“I won’t die if that’s what you mean.”

“It’s times like this, we need our friends and today I shall be yours. We needn’t talk of war or injury, Major.”

Brandt straightened the pillows behind Mohn’s head.

With a flinch, Mohn was pushing him away. “Surely, you have more important things to be getting on with, war time duties perhaps?”

Brandt yawned. “Not particularly at this moment, not that can’t wait. So, what are the plans for you now?”

He glanced at Mohn. He guessed the type of man he was, seen many like him and saw the contemptuous sneer and the way he tried to conceal any pain or emotion. Brandt was determined that they would talk even if they were very different types of men. He wondered if Mohn had any visitors at all not related to work.

Mohn flinched. “There has been talk of sending me to be in a position of command at Colditz.”

“Colditz? Ah, how do you feel about such a posting?” His eyes locked on Mohn’s. It was hardly a job he could imagine the Major being happy with or being suitable for. But then what did one do when they’d suffered an injury of that nature? “Arrival of a hero yes?”

“I must go where it is necessary.”

Brandt lit a cigarette. “No doubt. Oh, I’m sorry, would you like me to put it out?”

“No, it’s fine.” Mohn winced as he attempted to move and noticed Brandt’s piercing eyes watching him carefully. “Why don’t you leave and take your free time to have a drink, go to a pub and such?”

“Oh, I will, don’t worry about that. One of my favourite things, a bar or a restaurant. A beautiful woman singing by a piano has me quite captivated, don’t you agree?”

“It is true I used to find a quiet drink rather satisfying.” 

“Not anymore?”

He clutched his stomach. “I suspect not.”

“Still, we can toast your future at least.” Brandt smiled. “You married?”

“No.” There was a pause. “Are you?” 

Sighing, Mohn had no idea why he was engaging in such frivolous chit-chat. He didn’t care much whether Brandt was married or not or why he was here interrogating him as though he were a prisoner. He wasn’t at Colditz yet and they were supposed to be on the same side.

“Yes, I have a wife, children too. You needn’t look so worried, Major, it’s only friendly conversation.”

“Is it?” His suspicious eyes glanced at Brandt’s uniform and then he looked down at himself in ratty old pyjamas, staring at them in disgust. How he hated being there in that hospital with all the other weakened people, how he hated not doing his duty. 

There was an awkward silence before Brandt stood to his feet, noticing that Mohn was struggling to get comfortable. “I can see you need some rest. It was good to meet you, Major. I hope your new work suits you well enough.”

“Thank you, Major.” Mohn made no attempt to address Brandt’s statement. “Good luck with your work also.”

“Let’s hope the future is better for the both of us eh?” There was a smile from Brandt to which Mohn only lightly reciprocated. 

“Until we meet again,” Brandt added.

“What makes you certain we will?” Mohn said. “Have you plans to be sent to Colditz along with the British officers?”

Brandt smirked. “I suppose I could be a spy.”

“A remark like that is very dangerous.”

“True. Well you’ll have to trust me then, won’t you?”

“Goodbye Major.”

Saluting, the two men kept eyes on each other until at last Brandt had left. Mohn immediately called in the nurse.

“What is it, Major?” she asked.

“Could I please insist in not receiving any more visitors? If I must feel like I’m in prison, could I at least be in solitude?”


End file.
